He’s mine, but maybe he’s not worth our time
by Zemire
Summary: Kagome finds Kikyo in the forest searching for Inuyasha and they talk and argue about Inuyasha and who is better for him, who loves him, Who he loves more. But Kagome tells Kikyo that Inuyasha said he wanted her to be his mate Kikyo says the same thing


_**One Shot**_

_**Title: He's mine...but maybe he's not worth our time**_

_**Storyline:**__ Kagome finds Kikyo in the forest searching for Inuyasha and they talk and argue about Inuyasha and who is better for him and who loves him and Who he loves more. But Kagome tells Kikyo that Inuyasha said he wanted her to be his mate . . . Kikyo says he told her the same thing but he always leaves her and Kagome tells her that they shouldn't be mad at each other but at Inuyasha._

_**Story:**_

_Kikyo walks around the deep forest waiting for her lover to return. She was pacing because no matter how much she tried to deny it she knew what he was doing. But she loved just like Kagome did. Why couldn't he just pick her? She was his first true love, she was just reincarnation of her. As she then realized_

'_I'm not in love with Inuyasha ,...I love him but after all this time...I just don't love anyone anymore...Why can she love and be loved when I can't it's not fair'_

_She really wanted to hate Kagome, but she couldn't, she didn't want to hate anymore. She had slowly hated girls that were able to live normally, She hated Inuyasha for betraying her, She hated Naraku for breaking up her and Inuyasha, then she hated everyone for being alive while she walk amongst them, but something about Kagome she couldn't hate, she refused to hate Kagome. _

"_Kagome . . . I don't hate you."She whispered in the wind, hoping, praying that somehow Kagome would hear_

_Kagome was searching for Inuyasha return. She was really hurt and angry that Inuyasha could come back to her and pretend that he wasn't out with his one true love. She was angry and upset but not at Kikyo, she was hurt by Inuyasha, that asshole, lied and cheated and she still was in love with him. She wanted to hate Kikyo for getting in the way, but at the same time she felt sorry for her. _

'_Kikyo found someone that loved her and she loved him, they were both outsiders and needed eachother, then Naraku came in a destroyed their love and first true happiness...making them hate each other... and I bet she feels so alone and sad but I fell in love with someone who could never love me in return. I wish I could tell Kikyo that Inuyasha still loves her and want to be with her'_

_She was always there for Kikyo or Inuyasha. Just once she wanted someone to be there for her. Inuyasha never wanted to talk about their secret relationship. If that's what you call it, he holds her and kisses her and tells her that he loves her, but he needs to make a decision and the way it came out every time was that Kagome was always second best. To admit it Kagome wasn't as mature, or beautiful, or smart, or as strong. How could Inuyasha ever choose Kagome over Kikyo? Then she heard something say her name._

"_Kagome . . . I don't hate you" Said a figure underneath a close by tree._

"_Kikyo. . . he wants you" Kagome whispered hoping that the figure was Kikyo and she heard her small cry_

"_Kagome is that you?" Kikyo stepped out of the shadows_

"_Kikyo?"_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_It was nothing just something stupid...I thought I heard you say something"_

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_Oh I was just...um actually I was waiting for Inuyasha, but he never comes when he says"_

"_Yeah I know the feeling, I was doing the same"_

"_Sometimes I remember when I actually was arguing with you about him"_

"_Yeah I felt so stupid"_

_Flashback_

_Kikyo- Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

_Kagome- Um hum sure what about?_

_Kikyo- Umm I just wanted to know about you and Inuyasha?_

_Kagome- Well it's been great we've really gotten close_

_Kikyo- I just wanted to let you know he's mine_

_Kagome- Huh...no, no he's mine _

_Kagome_

_you need to give it up _

_I've had about enough_

_it's not hard to see _

_the Boy is mine _

_Kikyo_

_I'm sorry that you _

_seem to be confused _

_he belongs to me _

_the boy is mine_

_Kagome_

_I think it's time I got this straight_

_let's sit and talk face to face_

_there is no way you could mistake_

_Him for your man - Are you insane?_

_Kikyo_

_You see I know that you may be _

_just a bit jealous of me_

_but you're blind if you can't see _

_that his love is all in me_

_Kagome_

_You see I try to hesitate_

_I didn't want to say what he told me_

_he said without me he couldn't make it through _

_the day ain't that a shame?_

_Kikyo_

_And maybe you misunderstood_

_plus I can't see how he could_

_wanna change something that's so good_

_because my love was all it took_

_Kikyo_

_you need to give it up _

_I've had about enough (enough)_

_it's not hard to see the _

_Boy is mine (boy is mine)_

_Kagome_

_I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)_

_seem to be confused (confused)_

_he belongs to me _

_the boy is mine _

_Kikyo_

_Must you do the things you do_

_keep on actin like a fool_

_you need to know it's me not you_

_and if you didn't know it girl it's true_

_Kagome_

_I think that you should realize_

_and try to understand why_

_that he is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

_Kikyo_

_You can say what you wanna say_

_what we have you can't take_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

_Kagome_

_When will you get the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_and if you didn't know the boy is mine_

_Kikyo_

_you need to give it up _

_I've had about enough (had about enough)_

_it's not hard to see the (to see) _

_Boy is mine (boy is mine)_

_Kagome_

_I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)_

_seem to be confused (seem to be confused)_

_he belongs to me (he belongs to me) _

_the boy is mine _

_You can't destroy this love I found_

_You're silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_you might as well throw in the towel_

_Kikyo_

_What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to _

_the special place in my heart _

_Cause he was my love right from the start_

_you need to give it up (you need to give it up)_

_I've had about enough (had about enough)_

_it's not hard to see the (it's not hard to see) _

_Boy is mine (Mine)_

_Kagome_

_I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)_

_seem to be confused (seem to be confused)_

_he belongs to me (he belongs to me) _

_the boy is mine _

_You need to give it up_

_I've had about enough _

_**All**__ The boy is mine_

_**Kikyo**__ Not yours_

_**Kagome**__ But mine _

_**Kikyo-**__ Not yours_

_**Kagome**__ But mine_

_**Kikyo**__ Not yours _

_**Kagome**__ But mine_

_**Kikyo and Kagome**__ I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused_

_**Kikyo and Kagome-**__ He belongs to me the boy is_

_**Kikyo and Kagome**__ mine_

**End Flashback**

"Sorry about that" Kagome muttered as she sat down next to her lifeless twin

"It's okay I was at fault as well"

"You. That's what he wants is you"

"Do you honestly really believe that?

"Yes"

"Atleast that's one of us…Kagome I am dead I no longer supposed to be on this plane"

"But he loves you he compares me to you all the time"

"Yes but he never stops talking about you and how humorous and talented you are"

"He goes to you every night doesn't he?"

"And comes to you in the dawn am I right?"

"Yeah"

"He is such a liar!"

"I know and he has been from the day I met him and I always come back"

"I can't believe I kept trying to love someone that wasn't in love with me"

"But Kikyo how could you not love him I mean look at him"

"I know he is beautiful"

"That's one way to describe him"

"But he was with me first Kagome"

"Yes but he went to me Kikyo"

"Hey no fights"

"Yeah he's not worth the drama"

"Uh" Inuyasha was standing in the clearing looking at both of his unofficial girlfriends

"Speak of the devil"

"Hey Inuyasha we were just talking about you"

"Yeah and all of your lies" Kikyo walked up to him

"What lies?"

"Like how you left Kagome to come see me"

"And after you were done with Kikyo you'd come to me in the morning" Kagome stood next to her a foot away from Inuyasha

"See Inuyasha we found out about your little routine"

"And we've also come to a conclusion"

"What's that?"

_Both-__ Aye, aye, Aye_

_Kagome-__ Nobody likes being played _Kagome whispered in his ear

_Kikyo-__ Aye Oh_

_Kikyo-__ Kagome, Kagome_

_Kagome- __Kikyo, Kikyo_

_Kagome- __He said I'm worth it, his one desire _Kagome looked at Kikyo

_Kikyo- __I know things about him that you wouldn't to read about _Kikyo smirked

_Kagome-__ He kissed me his one and only, Yes Beautiful liar_

_Kikyo-__ Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about_

_Kikyo-__ He'll never know_

_Kagome-__ Why are we the ones who suffer_

_Kikyo-__ We have to let go _Kikyo looked Inuyasha up and down

_Kagome-__ He won't be the one to cry _Kagome agreed

_Both-__ Aye Let's not kill the karma Aye _

_Aye let's not start a fight Aye _

_it's not worth the drama _

_for a beautiful Liar_

_Oh _

_Can't we laugh about it ha, ha, ha _the girls laughed and Inuyasha stood there shocked

_Oh it's not worth our time _

_Oh we can live with out him _

_just a beautiful liar_

_Kikyo-__ I trusted him but when I followed you_

_I saw you together_

_Kagome-__ I didn't know about you then_

_until I saw you wit my man_

_Kikyo-__ I walked in on your love scene_

_slow dancing_

_Kagome-__ You stole everything _

_how can you say I did you wrong_

_Kikyo-__ He'll never know_

_Kagome-__ When the pain and heartbreaks over_

_Kikyo-__ We have to let go _

_Kagome-__ The innocence is gone_

_Both-__ Aye Let's not kill the karma _

_Aye let's not start a fight _

_Aye it's not worth the drama _

_for a beautiful Liar_

_Oh _

_Can't we laugh about it ha, ha, ha _

_Oh it's not worth our time _

_Oh we can live without him _

_just a beautiful liar_

_Kikyo- __tell me how to forgive you_

_when it's me who's ashamed _Kikyo covered her face

_Kagome-__ and I wish I could free you _

_from the hurt and the pain _Kagome hugged Kikyo

_Both-__ But the answer is simple_

_he's the one to blame hey _Both girls turned toward Inuyasha The girls walked around him glaring with no other emotion but anger and rage

_Aye_

_Kikyo -__Kagome, Kagome_

_oh_

_Kagome- __Kikyo, Kikyo_

_oh _

_Kikyo-__ Kagome, Kagome_

_Kagome- __Kikyo, Kikyo_

_Hey_

_Both-__ Let's not kill the karma _

_let's not start a fight _

_it's not worth the drama _

_for a beautiful Liar_

_Oh _

_Can't we laugh about it ha, ha, ha _

_it's not worth our time _

_we can live without him _

_just a beautiful liar_

Both girls looked at each other then at Inuyasha and shook their heads

"You really aren't worth it"

"B-b-but"

"But nothing I mean you are very attractive-" Kikyo started

"But I mean we have better things to do-"

"-Than chase after you"

"But I do love you"

"Really Inuyasha you haven't been able to pick either one of us for the past three years…."

"And really you were almost worthy to court Kagome but you came back to me and I am at fault for letting you…"

"And you had your chance with Kikyo over fifty three years ago"

"How was I supposed to choose?!"

"Are you that thick-headed?….I am dead…Kagome is alive…what was the problem?"

Kagome looked shocked that Kikyo was saying this, as was Inuyasha, but Inuyasha knew she was right.

"You're right"

"But Yash it's too late"

"No Kagome it's not…you need happiness that is why I am still on this earth…your happiness is my unfinished business"

"Kikyo…"

"Will you both promise to honest and true to each other?"

"Uh…well-"

"Inuyasha remember I still have the choice to drag you to hell with me"

"Yeah I promise"

"I promise too…thank you Kikyo"

"No Thank you Kagome" She smiled and turned and walked away then vanished into the wind. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each then were silent

"Kagome…I-I sorta Ahem loveyou"

"Ha I love you too" She smiled up at him, then he lifted her chin and kissed her

"So does this mean I was worth it?"

"Well…I guess" She kissed him again and they walked back to camp holding hands, stopping every once in a while to make-out. Sango and Miroku saw them and smiled

"Well it took him long enough" They laughed in unison


End file.
